infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Belkin F9K1103 v1
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Belkin / F9K1103 v1 __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = 12113 FCC ID = K7SF9K1103V1 Industry Canada ID = 3623A-F9K1103V1 CPU Type = RaLink RT3883F P4G5150G0 1117AT (SoC) MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 500MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = SPI Flash Flash Chip = MXIC MX, 25L6406E, M2I-12G, 3F967500, L111983 Flash Size = 8MB Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = 64MB RAM Chip = EtronTech EM68B16CWPA-25H, P058160BFS47511ZQ nvram Size = ? Switch = Realtek RTL8367R B5C26P4 GB20B Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100/1000-WAN 4-10/100/1000-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = Uboot Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/2A Color of LEDs = 1 x network status LED, 1 x WPS LED Size = ? USB = 2x USB2.0 Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = No Supported by TJTAG/Version = No JTAG port Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = RaLink RT3883F P4G5150G0 1117AT (SoC) WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = 2x2, Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4Ghz 802.11n = up to 300Mbps 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Radio Wireless Radio = RaLink RT3092L PBG173010 1120ST WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = 3x3, Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11a/n WiFi Operating Frequency = 5Ghz 802.11n = up to 450Mbps 802.11a = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest * Support Request - Belkin N 750 DB - F9K1103 v1 (01A) Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG No JTAG port Serial Serial Pinouts Front VCC 1 o RX 2 o TX 3 o GND 4 o Rear Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures FCC Pictures Notes Boot Log Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Belkin Category: Fix Me!